


A Little Time

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen bolts from LA to decide whom he really wants after a chance meeting with Jeff and a fight with Jared.  Follows It’s Getting More Absurd and I Know.  Thoughts are in BOLD ITLICS





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen loved the Farmer’s Market in L.A.  Everything from seafood to vegetables was fresh and right off the boat and farm.  It attracted movie stars and not-so-legal immigrants.  Always crowded so no one looked twice if Brad Pitt walked down one of the isle.   He dodged a group of kids playing with live blue crabs while their mothers tried to find the best ones for dinner. **_How can anyone cook those things?_** He was looking for the fresh fruit section to pick up melons and maybe some grapes if they had any.  Jared loved grapes, easy to toss into his mouth.  Jensen teased him that he was going to make Jared peel the grapes and feed them to him.

 

 

 

They were in L.A. for the hiatus, neither one working. Just laying low.  Jared didn’t find anything to work on and Jensen was just plain stinking ass tired.  The season had been a grind with hardly any days off.  And his two-year relationship with a man he dearly loved ended.

 

 

 

He was stood in front of the strawberries. It was his favorite fruit and he hadn’t eaten any in four months.  Not since the morning over breakfast of waffles with strawberries and whip cream, he told Jeff he was having an affair with Jared. He begged Jeff to let him explain how it just happened and he would end it.  Jared had found out about Jeff, and unlike Jeff, in spite of being hurt, asked Jensen to stay.  He picked up a package of strawberries to put it in the hand basket he was carrying. 

 

 

 

He turned and stopped in his tracks. In front of him stood Jeffrey Dean Morgan. “Hi Jensen.” The smile that made his knees weak and his balls melt. “I thought it was you.”

 

 

 

“Hi Jeff.” The floor slipped out from under him. “How are you?”

 

 

 

“Good. And you?”

 

 

 

Jensen nodded his head. “Good.”

 

 

 

They stared at each other. Finally Jeff said, “Want to get some coffee? There’s a diner down the street that makes coffee you can clean a grill with.”

 

 

 

Deep breath-it seemed like forever since he took one. “Yeah, coffee would be good.”

 

 

 

They ordered coffee and sat at a table in the back of the diner for privacy.  The diner looked like its glory days were in the 1940s, but it also had a comfortable vibe to it. 

 

 

 

“I heard Supernatural got picked up for another year.” Jeff said as he took a sip.

 

 

 

“Yeah, it’s the last year. Kinda feels like senior year of high school.” Jeff was right about the coffee.  Jensen wondered if it left a trail of blood all the way down. It was the best he had in a long time.

 

 

 

They sat drinking coffee, as the silence became more uncomfortable.  Jensen really just wanted to go some place where he could remind Jeff of how good the sex was.

 

 

 

“I’ve missed you.”

 

 

 

“I know the feeling” Jensen answered. It was the way they always greeted each other after a separation of which there had been many.

 

 

 

“You want to come back to the house.  The bedroom is still light blue. I couldn’t seem to paint it over.”

 

 

 

**_You don’t know how much._** “I’m living with Jared.  We’re staying at my house for the hiatus.”

 

 

 

**_Oh._** “So you two are together?”

 

 

 

“He asked me to stay.” Jensen looked Jeff in the eye.

 

 

 

Jeff laced his fingers with Jensen’s and he didn’t pull his hand away.  “Do you love him the way you always said you loved me?”  Jensen looked down at the intertwined fingers. Jeff leaned close to Jensen. “Does he please you in bed, make you cum the way I did?”  Jeff had his answers when Jensen opened his mouth as he kissed him. The soft barely-could-hear moan.

 

 

 

**_NO!!_** Jensen yanked his lips away from Jeff. **_Can’t do this_**. “I can’t bounce between you and Jared again.” He willed his cock to soften. “It will end with all of us bruised and bloodied.”  He shook his head no and stood up to leave.

 

 

 

As he passed, Jeff grabbed his arm to stop him.  “Don’t leave.”  Jensen thought of how many times he wished he heard those two words.  He leaned down and kissed Jeff on the top of the head, pulled his arm free and left. 

 

 

 

Jensen’s stomach shook on the drive home. Over the months since they spilt, he imaged that if he ever saw Jeff again, he would brag that he had someone who truly loved him. Laugh at Jeff’s regret over dumping him. Instead, seeing Jeff turned him into an emotional mess. Reminded him of how it felt to have Jeff inside him.  After all this time with Jared, nothing had changed. He was still in love with Jeff. Still wanted a relationship that had stopped working before he ever touched Jared. 

 

 

 

He parked in front of the house and went in.  The dogs greeted him with happy barks as he absent mindly petted them. “Jared” he called out.

 

 

 

“Need help with the groceries?” Jared was upstairs.

 

 

 

Reading a script his agents sent over, Jared was lying on the bed wearing only a pair of shorts. He looked puzzled as Jensen kneeled between his legs to give him a long wet kiss.  **_What happened?_** Jared broke the kiss. “Jensen, what….” Jensen was back kissing him, running his hand across Jared’s chest squeezing his nipples, his tongue demanding in Jared’s mouth.  Jared moaned as his cock became hard.  Jensen pulled his t-shirt over his head as Jared undid his jeans. 

 

 

 

“Lift up.”  Jared raised his hips and Jensen pulled his shorts off. He kicked his jeans onto the floor with Jared’s shorts.  “Roll over.”  Jared rolled over unto his stomach.  Jensen kissed across Jared’s shoulders. **_This is Jared, not Jeff_** as he remembered the texture of Jeff skin against his lips.  He inhaled Jared’s scent to anchor himself.  His hands caressed down Jared’s back to his ass.  Jeff flashed through his mind again. “On your back.”

 

 

 

Jared rolled over. He didn’t understand the expression on Jensen’s face or why he was acting this way. “Jensen?”  Instead of looking at Jared, Jensen found the lube in the bedside table. Jared grabbed his hand. “Jensen! What is going on?”  Jensen was flushed and breathing heavy.

 

 

 

**_Settle down._** “I just want to be…..” With Jeff’s kiss still on his lips, Jensen opened his mouth, pressing hard, to rub his lips against Jared’s. “Be inside you ** _.”  Don’t want to think about Jeff._**

 

 

 

Jared relaxed back on the bed.  **_Whatever it is,_** he reached down to stroke Jensen’s cock, **_tell me later_**.  His eyes closed as two lubed fingers pushed into him.

 

 

 

“Open your eyes.”  **_Keep me with you._**   Jensen focused on the hazel eyes.  On the way Jared’s cum smelled as it leaked out of his body. Pushed the memories of Jeff away.  He took Jared’s hand and squeezed lube in it.  Moaned as Jared stoked his cock, smearing the lube.

 

 

 

Jensen hooked his elbow under Jared’s knee and pulled his leg up to his chest.  Jensen braced himself on one hand. Keeping eye contact, Jensen pushed into Jared until he was balls deep.  Jared pulled him down for a kiss. The second Jensen closed his eyes he was thrusting into Jeff’s body, his hands caressing him, and instead of hazel, he drowned in brown eyes. 

 

 

 

When he was able to focus, Jared was holding him, kissing his shoulder. Wet cum between their bodies.

 

 

 

Jensen curled around Jared’s back, holding him close. His lips against Jared’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of his skin. Jared’s smell filled his nostrils.  And thoughts of Jeff still rolled around in his mind.  **_Jared stayed with me. Forgave me. Loved…. loves me._** “I saw Jeff today.”  Every muscle in Jared’s body tensed then….

 

 

 

Jared was on his feet pulling the shorts on. **_This was good-bye fuck_**. Jensen barely dodged the duffle bag he threw on the bed.  He pulled dresser drawers open throwing clothes in the direction of the duffle. Tears stung his eyes.

 

 

 

“Please stop.”  Jensen crossed to Jared. “You don’t understand….”

 

 

 

“I UNDERSTAND!” Jared slammed the drawer.

 

 

 

“I SAID NO!”  Jared stared angrily at him. “We had coffee and talked.” Jensen took a deep breath. “He asked me to go home with him and I said no.”

 

 

 

“Did you want to?”  Jared banged both fists on the top of the dresser when Jensen doesn’t answer. **_How long before you go back?_**

 

 

 

“I came home to you.”

 

 

 

“If it didn’t matter you would have told me when you came home.  Instead you tear my shorts off and fuck me. It’s him or me. Pick a bed. The days of you having us both are over.” He shoved the clothes in the duffle bag. Jensen jumped as the door to the second bedroom slammed.

 

 

 

**_I can’t stay here. It’s too much._** Jensen threw some clothes and things in his backpack. Forty minutes later he was in front of an airport ticket desk.  “A ticket on the next flight out. Anywhere.”

 

 

 

The ticket agent, a pretty young woman, gave up trying to flirt with an actor from her favorite TV program when he seemed too distracted. “The next flight we have available is 5:30 to Knoxville, Tennessee.”

 

 

 

“Prefect” Jensen smiled. **_Where the hell is Knoxville in Tennessee?_**

 

 

 

It was close to eleven p.m. when Jensen’s plane touched down at the Knoxville airport.  As he followed other passengers who looked as tired as he felt, he stopped and looked at a huge statue of a bear. Apparently, Knoxville was known for bears. **_Huh_**. He exited the airport and saw a taxi a couple of yards away. 

 

 

 

After he settled in the backseat, the driver turned around.  “Welcome. Where to?”

 

 

 

Jensen thought a moment. “Where does one go for fun in Knoxville?”

 

 

 

The driver smiled. “Buddy, fun comes to Knoxville to die.”

 

 

 

Jensen threw his head back and laughed.  It was the best laugh he had in a long time.  **_I run away and Knoxville is the best I can do._**

 

 

 

“I have an idea.”  The driver put the taxi in gear.

 

 

 

As it turned out, Knoxville had a very nice downtown. It was obvious that it was being revitalized.  Few people were out wandering the streets and restaurants were still open.  The taxi took him to a B & B that the driver heard was good-it was a designation for a few passengers.  The room was small, but clean.  Jensen stripped down and crawled into the bed.  He was asleep when his head hit the pillow.

 

 

 

The sun shinning through a window and the distant hum of a vacuum cleaner woke Jensen the next morning.  He stretched and settled on his back.  It was nice to wake up alone without a lover clamoring for who he should be. 

 

 

 

He showered and dressed to get some coffee and explore his temporary neighborhood. Downtown was bursting with the workday.  He found a small coffee shop that was actually very good.  No one approached him.  Either Supernatural wasn’t shown here or Knoxvillians were not easily impressed. He had the feeling it was the latter.  After a couple of blocks he was on the main street.  There were shops, more restaurants, and a movie theater.  On the wall by the entrance were the posters for Friday the 13th and Watchmen.  **_The universe does have a sense of humor,_** with a smirk.  He found a bench across the street from the theater and sat down.

 

******

 

**_What I’m I a masochist?_** He rang the doorbell. **_Apparently._**   He heard a dog barking and a man’s voice telling the dog to behave as the door opened.  **_This was a bad idea._**

 

 

 

 “Is he here?”

 

 

 

“No.” Jeff couldn’t believe who was standing on his front porch.

 

 

 

Jared could taste the relief.  He turned to walk down the steps.

 

 

 

“Come in.” Jared stopped and looked over his shoulder. Jeff motioned with his hand. **_It took a lot for you to come here._**

 

 

 

Remodel projects were scattered around the room. As Jared followed Jeff, he saw a framed picture of Jensen and Jeff on the mantle over the fireplace.  It must have been taken while Jeff was in Vancouver shooting Watchmen because of the mustache.  He didn’t recognize the restaurant. **_Jensen never smiled like that with me._**  

 

 

 

Jeff reappeared, glanced at the picture, you don’t want to know, and handed Jared a bottle of beer. “Let’s go out back.”

 

 

 

They settled into patio chairs.  Jared stared at his beer, picking at the label.  He was uncomfortable. **_We were friends before….Jensen isn’t here. I should leave._**

 

 

 

“When did Jensen leave?”

 

 

 

“Two days ago. He’s not answering his cell or texts.”

 

 

 

**_He left the day we met_**. “And you thought he was here?”

 

 

 

Jared looked at Jeff. “He told me he saw you.”  **_I thought he was leaving me to come back to you._** “Jensen’s still in love with you.” **_I can’t believe I said it out loud._** Without looking at Jeff, “do you still love him?”

 

 

 

“Yes. Even if we could put this behind us, it would be a matter of time before we spilt again. There’s a reason he started an affair with you, and it’s the same reason he didn’t come home with me. And not because you were a convent piece of ass.”

 

 

 

“Which is?”

 

 

 

“Jensen adores you, always has.  He would talk about you constantly. I used to tease him that I was jealous and would leave him.  He said I had nothing to worry about.” Jeff took a drink of his beer. “You have to appreciate irony.” **_That what really hurts_**. “That’s why none of this should be a surprise.  Jensen doesn’t like to be alone, but he doesn’t fall in and out of love easily. He’s not good with change and he’s trying to figure out how we work in his life.” Jeff looked at the setting sun. He had faces the reality of his and Jensen’s relationship long ago. **_When we were together it worked and there’s the problem. We weren’t together much._**

 

 

 

When Jared finished his beer, Jeff walked him to the door. “Where was this picture taken?” Jared asked.

 

 

 

“Someone on Watchmen recommended this restaurant. A woman walked around taking pictures for twenty dollars.  Jensen had her take one of us.” **_Jensen has a picture too. We went back to my hotel room and made love for the first time._**

 

******

 

Over two days Jensen would buy coffee and sit on the bench staring at the posters on the side of the movie theater. It gave him perspective. **_I’m not over Jeff because I can’t let of what we had, what we could have had. Passion that rocked my soul. The reason I started sleeping with Jared was Jeff was not around. Once I moved in, our friendship grew and changed. I want Jared more than I love him. Jared loves me more than he wants me. Jared is a more practical match. I will feel the same for Jared in time._**

 

*****

 

Jensen not surprised Jared’s car wasn’t parked in the driveway of his house.  Jared probably got tired, or wise, and went back to Vancouver.  He was surprised to see the dog’s bowls in the kitchen.  After putting groceries away, he went up to his bedroom.  Jared’s things were still scattered around.  Jensen lay on the unmade bed.  The sheets and pillows smelled like Jared. **_He stayed_**.

 

 

 

After a couple of hours, his stomach started to growl. He was in the kitchen when he heard the front door slam.  The dogs came rushing in, happily barking to see him.  Jensen kneeled to hug them both.  When he looked up, Jared was standing in the doorway staring at him with a mix of relief and anger.

 

 

 

“Where have you been?”

 

 

 

Jensen stood up. “I’m sorry. I should have let you know I was alright.”

 

 

 

Jared took a step towards him. “You can’t keeping treating me like I’m an afterthought. You leave without a word.”

 

 

 

“You are not an afterthought.  I needed to figure…..”

 

 

 

“I THOUGHT YOU WENT BACK TO JEFF!” Jared was breathing heavy. **_Calm down. This isn’t helping._** “You mystify me.  Sometimes I think I know every thought in your head, and other times I feel clueless.  I’m not sure what you want. Do you love me? Do you even want me?”

 

 

 

**_Now is the time to be truthful._** “My relationship with Jeff was….I will always love him in some form. Having said that, Jared, you don’t understand what you mean to me.”  Jensen looked hopeful at Jared.  “Give me a little time. I know this isn’t what you want but it’s the only way I know to stop hurting you.”

 

 

 

Jared swallowed hard. “Are you leaving me?” **_Please don’t._**

 

 

 

As he leaned his forehead against Jared’s, Jensen reached up and gasped the ends of Jared’s shoulder length hair. “I want you to trust that this relationship will grow, but it will take time.”

 

 

 

“I’m tired of getting pieces of you.”

 

 

 

“It’s just you and me.” Jensen put his arms around Jared and hugged him close.  Air rushed out in a grunt as Jared suddenly hugged him, kissing up Jensen’s neck to his mouth. Jensen opened his mouth letting Jared’s tongue in.  He sucked on it, wrapping his tongue around it.  Felt puffs on his cheek as Jared breathed through his nose. When the kiss broke, Jensen took Jared’s hand and led him upstairs. 

 

 

 

Jensen pulled Jared’s dark grey t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor.  Leaning in to kiss him, Jared unbuttoned Jensen shirt to pull it off his shoulders, dropping it to the floor with his t-shirt. Fingers caressed nipples, nails scraped down backs; kisses became heated as hips rubbed together.

 

 

 

They undid each other’s pants letting them fall in heaps at their feet. Stroked each other’s cock as their lips met in short wet kisses. Jensen moved to lie on the bed holding out his hand to Jared.  As they kissed, Jensen moved on top of Jared, between his legs.  Jared moaned as Jensen thrust his cock along his.  Jared’s hands gasped Jensen’s ass cheeks pulling them closer.

 

 

 

Jensen pulled back breaking the kiss. “What do you want? Tell me.”

 

 

 

“I want lick your hole while you suck my cock” panted Jared. Jensen smiled and turned around so he was straddling Jared’s chest.  As Jensen pulled the hard cock into his mouth, Jared spread Jensen’s ass.  He didn’t really like this but he wanted to please Jensen.  **_Give Jensen another reason to stay_**. Jared looked at the tight brownish hole surrounded by fine blonde hair.  He licked around the rim and felt Jensen’s rhythm falter. Licked across the puckered opening with the flat of his tongue.  Moaned at the vibration of Jensen panting around his cock.

 

 

 

Jensen knew Jared wasn’t enjoying licking him. He pulled off to lie beside him. “I’m sorry. I wanted to do something to make you feel good.” Jared said with disappointment in his voice. 

 

 

 

“I feel good when you are enjoying this too.” Jensen kissed Jared softly as their tongues pressed against each other. When Jensen felt Jared relax, he reached for the lube on the bedside table.  Squeezed some on his fingers and reached between Jared’s legs to circle his hole.  Jared spread lube on Jensen’s cock. 

 

 

 

Jensen rolled on top of Jared, pulling his legs around his waist. Finally just the two of them. Jensen slowly thrust into Jared, **_really feeling the warmth of his body_** instead of nagging guilt.  Jared deeply kissed him, **_here with me._** Soft caresses and soft barely-could-hear moans as Jensen drowned in hazel eyes.

 

 

 

The End


End file.
